In general, a low-level light therapy (LLLT) device is used to manage skin or prevent and cure various diseases by radiating the skin with visible light having an energy density of less than 2 W/cm2 for a predetermined time period.
An LLLT device is known to have an effect on a tissue blood microcirculation structure or peripheral blood flow. In addition, an LLLT device is known to have effects on the promotion of cell division, cell activation, immune cells, and anti-inflammation, and on reducing pain.
According to the photo-activated modulation of smooth muscle (PAMS) technology, which is known as a new technology for modulating smooth muscle of a human body through photoactivation, a skin adhesive-type low-level light irradiator which emits visible light is adhered to a specific skin area of a human body, visible light of a specific wavelength band is radiated toward the skin area for a predetermined time period, and thus a bioactive substance, such as nitrogen monoxide, is induced to be secreted from tissue of an internal organ in the human body connected to the skin area irradiated with the visible light by a peripheral nerve. In this way, smooth muscle of an internal organ in a human body is relaxed through activation of soluble guanylate cyclase (sGC), and thus blood circulation in the internal organ is increased. Such an increase in blood circulation promotes the supply of oxygen and nutrition to damaged smooth muscle of the internal organ and boosts metabolic activity of cells, thereby curing or preventing a disease.
Among skin adhesive-type low-level light irradiators based on the PAMS technology, there are a color light acupuncturing device of Patent Literature 1 (KR20-0451945 Y1) and an adhesive color light patch of Patent Literature 2 (KR10-1181580 B1) developed by the present applicant (or inventor).
When the color light acupuncturing device is adhered to a user's neck, back, and the like or the adhesive color light patch is used under the user's clothes, the user cannot directly see the color light acupuncturing device or the color light patch. Therefore, it is not possible to determine whether the device is operating normally, and it is difficult to operate the device again.
Also, it is not possible to know a current state of a battery embedded in the color light acupuncturing device or the adhesive color light patch. Therefore, in some cases, when the color light acupuncturing device or the adhesive color light patch is adhered to a skin area using expensive medical double-sided tape and an operation switch is pressed, the device initially operates for a while and then stops due to the battery being used up, and the medical tape is wasted.